Elsword High School
by PikaChanTheShipper
Summary: Welp...Got bored and wanted to write a story! Hope you enjoy!


**~ Elsword High School~**

This story should have better writing skills... There are a few ships but mostly Rena x Raven And Elsword x Aisha... Hope you enjoy! This is a high school version of things so... yea. Everyone is at their normal class so don't ask questions about that~ I might put some magic and stuff... But I need to know your suggestions!

* * *

 _The night before school starts..._

Rena, a girl in her room, waiting for tomorrow the day that school starts. It was her second year at that high school. There is where she met her friends when she was the shy and lonely type there. After a while of starting school, she became a better person. This girl was playing some games and reading books before she grew tired and very bored. So she decides that she wants to start going to bed, since it was 10:30 when she looked at her phone and she couldn't stay awake. She yawns and covers herself in her nice and warm blanket that she had for a long time.

* * *

 _The morning..._

Rena wakes up and realizes that it's time that she should get up. She gets off of her bed, stretches, puts a few items in her bag and gets her outfit. She goes down to go to her kitchen to eat break fest. The time is 7:15 and she was hungry.

-Morning Rena sweetie~! Her mom says.

-Morning mom... Rena says and yawns. She was tired because she slept later then expected.

Rena eats her breakfast and remembers that she has to meet up with her friends, Ara and Elesis. She was ecstatic to see them again. She remembers when they first became friends and changed her.

 _It was a bit of time ago when she met them. It was their first year and she was lonely. She was walking and she accidentally bumped into them._

 _\- S-sorry! Rena said._

 _-It's ok. They responded to her. Are you in our class? Elesis added._

 _\- I-I might be... Wait! Y-yes, yes I am. Rena says acting all shy._

 _\- Good~! Ara said. Join us then!_ _We do need to be three in our group and we are only 2._ _They knew that she wasn't in any of the teams._

 _Rena gladly accepted and smiled._

 _-Does that mean were're... friends? Rena asked shyly._

 _-Sure! Why not? It seems like your're always lonely. So...I'm Elesis and this is Ara! They Both waved._

 _And then they became great friends._

She realizes that she was wasting time and stopped remembering her great memories. She took her backpack and her phone and left. She walks to the convenience store too meet up with her friends.

-Hey Rena~! says Elesis. She was looking at her while smiling.

-Hi Re~Chan! Ara says while looking down at her phone playing games.

-Hey you girls! Rena says. Wanna buy something before we go? She asks.

\- That seems fine. Elesis responds. Besides I might get a craving for some Doritos at school anyways and maybe gum... But it all depends. I mean I could save it for later.

-Alright then. I'll get some candies as well as some chips then. Ara says.

\- Cool~! Rena says. Then let's go inside and buy stuff!

The girls take a few minutes to think of what candies and chips they wanted to buy before they went inside. They go inside and buy a few candies, gum and chips. They put their things in their bags, wave good-bye to the cashier and leave the convenience store. Once they get to their high school: Elrios High School, they go inside and begin to see what classes they have while they walk to their lockers.

-Alright then... says Ara. We all do have biology, Gym, Art and Science together. Rena does have History with me. Elesis has Math with me... and Rena is alone in math.

\- Right~ Elesis and Rena reply.

While they were walking to the lockers, a guy bumped into Rena.

-H-Hey! Watch where your're going! She said to him.

-Tsk... Why don't you instead? He said and he walked away from them.

-How Rude! Ara says to Rena. He should be sorry!

They get to their lockers that are right next to each other, which was great to get together. The girls put their bags in the lockers and start talking. Suddenly, Elesis got a text from Elsword saying that he wanted to talk with her since he was a freshmen. She told the girls that she had to go see her brother and that she was going to meet them before class and left.

-Come on Ara! Rena says. Let's go to homeroom to chill!

-Mhm! She says. Let's go then~

Rena and Ara grab their stuff from their bags and make their way to homeroom before the bell rings.

* * *

Well... That's it for the first chapter of Elsword High School! i didn't have a title so it's just "The Beginning". Welp... Give me your suggestions and as always see you in the next chapter~!

-PikaChanTheShipper


End file.
